Network devices are increasingly able to accommodate and/or facilitate large numbers of network links. For example, a network device (or a network interface card and/or module within the network device) may include several dozen network ports, each of which may facilitate multiple network links via the use of multi-link optical transceivers. Many network devices may indicate the health or status of each link within the devices using visual status indicators corresponding to each link. For example, a conventional network device may indicate the status of its network links via an array of Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) that each represent a different link. Users may determine whether a particular network link on the device is functional or broken based on the current state (e.g., color) of the corresponding LED.
Unfortunately, such systems may be impractical and/or infeasible for network devices that facilitate large numbers of network links. For example, the physical enclosure of a multi-link network device may be unable to house a sufficient number of indicators to represent each individual network link. Moreover, even if a network device is physically large enough to display an indicator for each network link, deciphering the status of a particular network link based on an extensive array of LEDs may be inefficient, confusing, and/or difficult for many users.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for indicating statuses of multi-link network ports.